Consuelo
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Cuando Marinette, desamparada y afligida, cae en cuenta de que las cosas no volveran a ser como antes luego de haberse resignado a dejar ir a Adrien... ¿Habrá un gatito dispuesto a animarla? Contiene spoilers de la Tercera Temporada. Ubicado en el capítulo de "LoveEater".


Ya entrada la madrugada.

El aire se sentía frío y pesado. Acariciaba su piel descubierta como si quisiera consolarla. Su cabello azabache se encontraba desparramado por sus hombros quedando libre por segunda vez en el día de sus cotidianas coletas.

Miró hacia el cielo parisino con un semblante impasible, aunque tuviera un cúmulo de lágrimas agolpándose en sus preciosos ojos azules claro, carentes de vida o emoción. Habían perdido por completo ese brillo que la caracterizaba como una persona alegre y dulce.

A su corta edad, había tenido que cargar con muchas responsabilidades, unas más pesadas y dificultosas que otras. Pero todas esas tareas eran nada a comparación con la decisión que había tomado el día que derrotaron a "LoveEater". Dejar ir, al amor de su vida para lanzarlo a los brazos de otra, literalmente.

Sus delgados hombros se sacudieron en un vano intento por retener los lloriqueos que había intentado retener hasta ahora.

Sin poder soportarlo más, ahogó sus lamentos y quejidos ayudada de sus manos, dejando salir un gemido lastimero tan doloroso que si su Kwami hubiera estado con ella, la habría echo llorar a ella también debido al aura tan deprimente y devastadora que cargaba la chica. Era tan doloroso. Tan inverosímil creer que todo esto haya pasado hace apenas unas horas, causando que la herida abierta, sangrara más en su corazón.

Eran como si fragmentos de vidrio se hubieran incrustado dolorosamente en su órgano más importante y lo hubieran apuñalado un millón de veces en el mismo lugar.

Los sollozos que emitía eran casi inaudibles para cualquier persona, pero claro, si es que hubiera una persona allí con ella. Solo contaba con la soledad de estar en su balcón y la fría noche que le susurraba un "todo va a estar bien", sin embargo esas palabras por mas que las repetía no se las terminaba de creer.

Su día no podía parecerle más horrendo.

—¿Por qué tan triste, _prrrruincesa_?

Alzó la cabeza bruscamente con los ojos empapados en lágrimas observando al travieso minino sentado en el barandal de su balcón con una cara imposible de descifrar debido a que las lágrimas dificultaban su visión. Trataba por todos los medios de limpiar el basto de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus orbes pero ya era tarde, el héroe lo había notado. No había razón para tratar de ocultar lo obvio.

—¿Me dirás que te tiene tan triste, _ma petit princess_?

—Por qué tendría que decírtelo? — expresó con voz amarga y algo ronca por el lloriqueo de antes.

—¡Meowch! Eso dolió _princess_. — intentó bromear para sacarle una sonrisa, pero se notaba que la chica no estaba de humor.

—Chat por favor, solo vete... — masculló aún dolida agarrando con sus manos el barandal y girando el rostro para evitar verle la cara a su compañero.

El joven suspiró para dirigirse a su princesa de una manera más dulce.

—Hey, tranquila _princess_, solo quería saber si estabas bien, en serio me preocupe el haberte visto a estas horas de la madrugada... y llorando ¿Te ha pasado algo hoy? — insistió el felino arrimándose más hacia delante con su propio peso y un equilibrio impresionante.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la fémina.

Se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral que le resultó incómodo al chico, y debido al ambiente tan tenso que se alcanzaba a percibir, solo pudo carraspear mirando dolido a su amiga apoyada en el barandal con la mirada cubierta por su flequillo, ocultando sus ojos llorosos.

—Si no quieres decirme...

—Alguna vez has tenido que sacrificar algo por una persona? — susurró Marinette al confuso felino interrumpiendo su frase.

Miró al horizonte, donde pronto se alzaría un nuevo sol, dando comienzo a la mañana.

—Acaso, has echo un sacrificio tan grande, que sin importar cuanto te duela... lo harías de igual forma ¿solo para ver a esa persona feliz? — inquirió con voz ahogada tratando de que no saliera quebrada al momento de relatar.

Chat reparó en todas las palabras dichas por la pelinegra y no pudo evitar pensar en su Lady, tanto que había sacrificado y arriesgado su vida por ella, todo para terminar en la zona de amistad. Sabía que no podía competir con el chico que se había ganado el corazón de su Lady. Era algo imposible, puesto que ni siquiera conocía al sujeto. Solo sabía que ese chico era afortunado, de tener a su disposición el amor completo de unan chica tan maravillosa como ella.

—Al parecer... — habló Marinette — entiendes muy bien lo que significa, ¿cierto?

Respuesta, no hubo ninguna.

Marinette sabía que la contestación, a pesar de no haber sido confirmada por el felino, era afirmativa.

Ella recargó su mentó en la pequeña palma de su mano y sus ojos humedecidos revolotearon por el cielo aún sin dejar ese semblante compungido.

—Aún lo amo ¿sabes?

—¿Uh?

—Es gracioso... a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, nunca logre que se fijara en mi, supongo que fue por mi cobardía — pronunció decaída — si no hubiera sido tan tímida y me le hubiese acercado, quizás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de haberle declararle mis sentimientos... y ahora no estaría lamentándome.

El joven héroe la observó sin musitar palabra, pues no creía correcto hablarle en estos momentos, pero se escuchaba tan dolida que tuvo el alocado impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos para calmar su cesante llanto.

—P-Pero de nada sirve lamentarme ahora — musitó sollozando — e-él esta con una chica... mucho mejor que yo... — más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que pudiera detenerlas — es su tipo de chica ideal, es hermosa, inteligente, habilidosa y es tan... perfecta, a comparación de un desastre como yo — se rió de si misma — ella es la única digna capaz de permanecer al lado de _Adrien..._

Y ahí fue cuando el corazón del gato se detuvo por unos instantes. Abriendo los ojos con extrema sorpresa y analizando la situación críticamente para luego encajar todas las piezas en su lugar. Dando como resultado que este se pusiera pálido y contuviera las tremendas ganas que tenía de vomitar por la revelación de la chica.

Era él... él había causado el sufrimiento de Marinette. De su dulce princesa.

**_Flash back..._**

_Lo recordaba vívidamente, sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocar los de la chica, su cansado y destrozado corazón lo impulsaba a darse la oportunidad de intentar algo con otra chica, estuvo a punto de lograrlo.__Pero...__Imágenes de su Lady llegaron como si fuera un casete de video reproduciendo la misma película una y otra vez hasta dejar sus pensamientos abrumados.__Sus respiración se cortó y no pudo más que ensombrecer su rostro y dar por terminado este falso intento por olvidarse de la chica a la cual declaró su amor eterno.__No podía hacerle esto a su Lady.__Su corazón aún latía rítmicamente por la dama de rojo. Y era inevitable no pensar en ella.__Cuando tomo consciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo terminó de manera abrupta y al mismo tiempo suavemente.__—Lo siento... no puedo — musitó el blondo separándose delicadamente de la chica que estaba a punto de rozar sus labios.__Kagami lo observó confundida deslizando los brazos del cuello de Adrien hasta dejarlos libres a los costados de su propio cuerpo.__Había estado a punto de besar al único chico que era digno de ella, ¿que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?__—Kagami yo... no sé si esto sea lo correcto — intervino el chico antes de que la japonesa tomara la palabra.__Sus palabras fueron débiles pero claras al momento de pronunciarlas.__—¿Es por la chica que dices que amas?__Su respuesta se vio reflejada en el rostro del modelo, ante la mención de la chica, su rostro se volvió a iluminar, y sus labios se curvearon en una dulce y sincera sonrisa que solo había visto con ella y Marinette cuando se aliaron para escaparse de esa insípida y aburrida fiesta.__No pudo evitar apretar los puños conteniendo su frustración y desilusión. Los sentimientos que Adrien tenía por esa chica eran demasiado fuertes. Tanto que no logro hacer que Adrien se olvidara por ella ni un instante, quedando así con su orgullo y sus sentimientos heridos.__Ya no había nada que hacer.__—La pase muy bien este día Adrien, hay que repetirlo alguna otra vez — murmuró escondiendo su voz lastimera y forjando a la vez una cara relajada, ocultando así sus verdaderas emociones — estoy segura que podemos hacer que Marinette se nos una, es divertida.__—Si, supongo que podríamos salir los tres nuevamente — aceptó algo incómodo.__—Excelente. — asintió con un tono más depresivo que no alcanzo a notarse debido a sus férreo control al manejar sus sentimientos.__—En verdad, lo siento mucho Kagami — se lamentó una vez más el modelo. No quería perder su amistad. Por mas incómodo que resultara la escena.__Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.__El modelo se ofreció a llevarla a su casa después de eso, pero el camino a la mansión Tsurugi resultó muy tenso e incómodo para ambos, llegando en completo silencio hasta el umbral de la puerta y despidiéndose cortamente para seguir sus respectivos caminos._

**_Fin del flash back..._**

No hablo con Kagami más ese día, luego de que llegara la noche y de preocuparse levemente el que Ladybug no llegara a la patrulla, comenzó a recorrer las calles en busca de su compañera, esperando que no le hubiese pasado nada grave. Jamás pensó que en su lugar hallara a su pequeña princesa llorando desconsolada a plenas horas de la madrugada.

La curiosidad pudo más que él y no se resistió a avanzar hacia el balcón de la chica para averiguar el porque de su tristeza.

No imagino que él pudiera estar involucrado en su sufrimiento. Ahora entendía todo.

Los tartamudeos, el nerviosismo, las frases sin sentido, su comportamiento evasivo. Todas eran señales, y nunca se dió cuenta.

Marinette estaba enamorada de él.

Y los había dejado a él y a Kagami solos aún cuando ella tenía sentimientos románticos hacia su persona. Ella era increíble... en cambió él...

Era un imbécil.

No supo en ese momento si golpearse o decirse insultos así mismo por ser tan estúpido.

Había echo llorar a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. No se lo perdonaría nunca. Cada sollozo era como un disparo a su corazón y cada lágrima derramada era un centenar de cadenas pesadas que lo mantenían preso de la culpa que cargaba.

Tenía que resolverlo en este mismo instante, no soportaba ver una lagrima mas saliendo de sus preciosos ojos.

—Princesa, ya no llores — disuadió llegando hasta ella para envolverla en un abrazo y retirar con sus garras las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus pálidas y lisas mejillas. — sabes que si lloras mucho, acabarás pareciendo como uno de esos fantasmas que salen en las películas de terror, Uhhhh... — imitó haciendo el sonido de un fantasma que se dirigía hacia ella con intenciones de agarrarla.

Marinette rió algo divertida por la ocurrencia de su minino y retiró con su dorso las traviesas gotas salínicas que escapaban de sus ojos.

—Gatito, tonto.

—¿Ves?, he logrado hacerte reír al fin — se enorgulleció — tu rostro luce más bonito con una sonrisa princess — externó, ahora podía apreciar de cerca los bonitos rasgos de la chica, a pesar de que su nariz y sus ojos estaban rojos, seguía luciendo hermosa y con un semblante tan sereno luego de desahogarse por largos momentos en sus brazos.

Sin que el héroe pudiera prevenirlo, la chica se acercó levemente, y lo apresó en un abrazo cálido, lleno de dulzura y candidez.

Su corazón latió aún más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, y sus mejillas se sentían calientes, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea el blanquecino rostro de Marinette mirándolo con aprecio y ternura. Y sobre todo, gratitud.

Se sentía tan reconfortante estar en esa posición, tan apacible y abrasadora. Sus brazos estuvieron extensos minutos acariciando los de Marinette, solo escuchándose sus respiraciones y los latidos presentes de sus corazones.

Al separarse, la mano de la chica se extendió hasta la cabeza del héroe y dió ligeros toquecitos que lograron sacar un conocido ruidito que provenía de la garganta del héroe.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, gatito.

El héroe agitó la cabeza regresando a la realidad para tomar la mano que se posaba en su cabellera y la llevó a sus labios para dejar un suave beso que marcó un pronunciado sonrojo en las mejillas de la fémina.

—Recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, princesa — prometió — no importa cuál sea el motivo, nunca dejes de sonreír ¿Lo prometes?

La azabche sonrio enternecida y asintió repetidamente con las energías renovadas.

—Bien, es hora de marcharme, _my princess._

La diseñadora se despidió por última vez del héroe y antes de que pudiera abrir la escotilla de su cuarto, el héroe dijo algo que captó por completo su atención.

—Apropósito, te queda muy bien el cabello suelto princesa. — halago sonriendo felinamente de lado mostrando los ligeros colmillos que sobresalían de su labio inferior.

La aludida se volvió sonrojar apretando sus rosáceos labios y tanteando su cabello con una mano, recordando vagamente que lo había soltado esa noche, solo para poder desahogarse libremente. Pero nunca se imaginó que se toparía con Chat Noir.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algún agradecimiento o reclamo, el héroe se despidió con un enorme saltó gritando eufóricamente y balanceándose con ayuda de su bastón.

Marinette lo observó partir a lo lejos con una sonrisa y una extraña sensación de alivio y reconforte que le habían sido otorgados gracias a la presencia de ese gato.

Ingresó a su cuarto para caer directamente a la cama conteniendo un suspiro y abrazando la almohada que tenía a su alcance, ocultando la risita que se escapó de sus labios al estar ya calmada y sin ningún rastro de tristeza que la agobiara.

**...**

**¡Hola, Hola bichitos!**

**Me tienen de regreso! Y con un nuevo OS, la verdad es que no sé si a muchos les paso también, pero después de ver el capítulo de "LoveEater" siento que una parte de mi corazón murió :"3 y por supuesto, quise probar a hacer mi propia versión de lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara.**

**Dejenme saber sus opiniones, tanto del capítulo como las del OS, se aceptan cajas de pañuelo y potes de helado de cualquier sabor :"v ¡Gracias por su consideración, ahora pasaremos a los comentarios!**

**Y...**

**Comentarios:**

**Xiang Li 17: **¡Gracias por todso tus comentarios en "Fantasías de media noche linda" ¡Me encantan! y sobre todo me animan mucho.

**Rebeca.sz: **Estoy feliz de que leas siempte mis historias y comentes... es de lo mejor verte tan entusiasmada.

**Karen Agreste: **Como siempre, eres un ángel que me apoya y me anima a seguir escribiendo UwU te agradezco los reviews que dejas siempre y sobre todo el apoyo y las ganas porque continúe. ¡Besos!

**manu: **Mira, te agradezco mucho todos los reviews y los consejos... pero, en serio, te agradecería que no lo hicieras más, salvo que sea para comentar que te han parecido los caps, no quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo, al contrario... trato de ser lo más amable posible con todos, pero lo que si te pido es que respetes mis decisiones, soy una persona que no cambia de gustos tan fácilmente / y por eso se me hace complicado leer y escribir contenidos Adrigami o de cuaquier otro ship que no sea el del cuadro. Ahora, menos co. este capítulo que acaba de salir. Y con respecto a lo demás... lo siento, pero mis historias ya están planificadas y cambiarle algo resultaría complicado a la hora de plasmarlos, si quieres algo así deberás esperar actualización de "Rough Love" esa historia va a tener un poco de todo debido a que es AU.

**Sonrais777: **Que puedo decirte que no te he dicho mujer :) ¡Gracias por los reviews! Es un honor para mi que leas algo de lo que escribo, ya que siempre espero ansiosa a leer tus obras, y tu eres mi escritora favorita aquí en Fanfictionet, tienes un talento único para manejar cualquier Ship, y eso lo admiro.

**Los demás también muchas gracias a los que me leen, esta humilde y primeriza escritora se los agradece de corazón :"v.**

**¡Son maravillosos!**

**¡Los amos!**

**¡Bye, Bye!**


End file.
